Tiffany
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: A poem from a chain letter relates very much to Joey's life. After writing his own poem, Seto reads it and intervenes on his puppy's behalf. Joey feels closer to him and... 'convinces' Seto to feel closer to him as well. WARNING: LEMON!


Tiffany

**Warning:** kinky sex, mentions of rape and abuse, and angst all around! Don't worry, humor makes a comeback in the end. And the story moves rather quickly, but that's okay! It should still be a pretty good story!

Tiffany

"Now, as you all remember, you were told to find a poem and explain how it has made an impact on society. And since Mr. Wheeler had so _loudly_ made his distaste for the project known last time, he'll be going first!" the teacher stated, smiling cheerfully. "Joey, please stand up and present your poem."

The blond hesitated before standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "Truth be told, I wasn't going to do this project, but then my cousin sent me this chain letter. It's been going for years, and… It really made me think." He lifted a piece of paper with his messy writing on it. "It's been around for a while, as far as I know."

"…Your… poem is a chain letter," the teacher repeated, his disdain obvious. "Mr. Wheeler, I—"

"Listen, just shut up and let me read it," Joey snapped, sending him a glare that made him shut his mouth. "I'm serious. It's a good poem."

"…Fine."

"Good." He took a deep breath, then looked back down at the paper and began reading it. "'My name is Tiffany. I am three. My eyes are swollen; I cannot see. I must be stupid. I must be bad. What else could have made my daddy so mad? I wish I were better; I wish I weren't ugly, because then maybe Mommy would still want to hug me. I can't do a wrong, I can't speak at all, or else I'm locked up all day long. When I'm awake, I'm all alone. The house is dark. My folks aren't home. When my mommy _does_ come home, I'll try to be nice, so maybe I'll just get one whipping tonight.

"'I just heard a car. My daddy is back, from Charlie's bar. I hear him curse. My name is called. I press myself against the wall. I try to hide from his evil eyes. I'm so afraid now I'm starting to cry. He finds me weeping, calls me ugly words. He says it's my fault that he suffers at work. He slaps me and hits me and yells at me more. I finally get free and I run to the door. He's already locked it, and I start to bawl. He takes me and throws me against the hard wall.

"'I fall to the floor with my bones nearly broken, and my daddy continues with more bad words spoken. "I'm sorry!" I scream, but it's now much too late. His face is twisted into an unimaginable shape. The hurt and the pain, again and again—Oh please God, have mercy! Oh please let it end!'"

Joey paused and bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes, but then he forced himself to continue, determined to finish what he started, though his voice was much softer now. "'And he finally stops and heads for the door, while I lay there motionless, brawled on the floor. My name is Tiffany. I am three. Tonight…'" He took a deep, shaky breath. "'Tonight, my daddy murdered me.'"

And then he sat down and bowed his head. "…Since this chain letter first started circling, awareness of child abuse and domestic abuse has been on the rise."

"…Thank you, Joey. Now, who'd like to go next?"

Seto frowned, eyes on the blond's trembling shoulders. Was he crying?

-x-x-x-

_My name is Joey; I'm sixteen_

_And I'm so frustrated with life I could just scream_

_I spend more time crying than I'd like to admit_

_And there have been so many times I've just wanted to quit_

Joey sighed and hugged himself, staring at the notebook in front of him. He'd never really thought about it until he'd read the email his cousin had sent him. There were other people worse off than he was. People who didn't have amazing friends to run to or the strength to fight back.

_I have to work to pay off my dad's debts_

_And sometimes I'm the prize in his gambling bets_

_I'm tired of being used for other's pleasure_

_I want someone to consider me a great treasure_

He was so tired of the fear, the anxiety that someone would find out about the dark side of his life; the side that wasn't smiles and Duel Monsters and friends. If anyone knew the things he'd gone through, he'd never hear the end of it. They'd scold him for not telling them, for keeping it a secret, and for not trusting them to help. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ help. …He just didn't think he could get any without the person giving it to him in danger of his father.

_I'm beaten and messed up on a regular basis_

_And now I'm having trouble matching names to faces_

_I'm a dirty worthless mutt with no hope of a home_

_And forever doomed to live life alone_

He wanted so badly to be able to tell Kaiba that he wasn't a dog, but now he found himself becoming more and more like one than he really wanted to be. His memory was beginning to fail him. He'd been hit in the head one too many times. He recognized people more by their voices or their smell now. Well, new people anyway. There was no way he couldn't recognize his friends. …But now he could only watch them with a big, stupid smile on his face, because it took longer for things to sink in, and he found it harder and harder to focus on what they were saying.

_One of these days I'm going to be so dumb_

_I'm just gonna give up and settle for being numb_

_There isn't any hope of anyone loving me_

_So maybe it would be easier to just let things be_

…Just… let things be until he finally died, because of his father or by his own hand.

"What is this?"

Joey jumped and looked up quickly, startled, only to squeak in horror when he found Seto reading what he'd so carefully thought out and written down. "Hey! Give it back! Kaiba-!"

"_Sit,_" the brunet ordered, pressing down on his head and forcing him back into his seat. "What is this?"

The blond hissed. "Give it back! No one's supposed to read it! Give it!"

"_Sit._" Seto shoved the blond back into his seat again. "Damn you, answer me! What is this?!"

"Why do you care?! Give it back, moneybags-!" He let out a sob and reached for the notebook weakly, continuing for a few minutes even as the brunet gently batted his hands away. "…Please…?"

"Your father beats you? Gambles with _you_ as his payment when he doesn't have anymore money to lose?" the CEO asked in disgust, ignoring the blond's desperate plea. "Well?" When the smaller teen merely looked down at his feet, the brunet grabbed his hair and yanked his head back to force eye contact. "_Speak!_"

"Yes! What do you care?!" Joey snapped, finally losing his temper. "He beats me, and he gambles my life away, and I've been touched when I didn't want to be, but that doesn't matter, because really, what am I going to accomplish in life? I'm a worthless mutt! I'm never going to do anything worthwhile so what's the point?!"

_**SMACK**_

"Ah-!" Joey put a hand to his burning cheek and whimpered, looking up at the brunet with tears in his eyes. "…Why did you do that?"

Seto knelt before him, frowning, and cupped the blond's cheeks. "Don't cry, puppy."

"You just slapped me harder than a bitch and then you tell me 'don't cry?!'"

"Cry because you're in pain if you want, but please don't cry for any other reason," he ordered sincerely, brushing one of the blond's tears away with his thumb. "Puppies shouldn't cry."

The smaller teen sobbed and closed his eyes tightly. "You don't make any sense! First you're mad and then you're mean and then you're nice and then you're sweet! What the hell do you expect from me, moneybags?!"

"I expect you to ask your master for help," the brunet stated sternly. "I don't like it when other people hurt my puppy."

"I'm not your puppy-!" Joey began, glaring at him, before sighing and letting his shoulders slump. "…But I guess that doesn't matter, does it?"

Seto smirked. "Say it all you like. However, denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"I'm gonna punch you-!"

"Go ahead and try, puppy."

"Why you miserable prick—" The blond gasped as the larger teen grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a swift kiss. The kiss remained chaste, however, and ended after a few seconds. "…Huwah?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Eloquent as always, aren't you?"

Joey looked back down at his feet, blushing lightly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed without having had his hands bound and out of the way and some monster's hands trailing over his body. The brunet's kiss had been pleasant and refreshing.

He wanted to kiss him again.

As he leaned in for another kiss, he could see the CEO smirk, see his hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. Then he allowed his eyes to flutter shut as their lips met again.

The kiss was soft and gentle, at least for the first few moments. Then Seto pulled him closer, tilting his head to get a better angle and opening his mouth to lick at the blond's lips. Joey complied with his wishes and allowed the brunet's tongue into his mouth. There was a small duel (Joey believed that since it was _his_ mouth, he should be in charge of what happened in it; Seto disagreed) before the blond let out a moan and allowed him to plunder his mouth.

He realized vaguely that the CEO was sliding a knee between his legs and whimpered, grabbing his jacket quickly. The brunet merely smirked and pulled him closer, sliding his hand down his side to his hip, then around to rest on his butt. When the blond let out a squeal of surprise and pulled back, lips parting with a wet smack, the CEO's smirk grew absolutely feral.

"Good puppy."

Joey blushed and scowled at him. "S-shut up, you jerk!"

"Puppy belongs with his master." Seto looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood, holding his hand out for the blond to take. "Come."

The smaller teen stared at his hand for a moment, frowning, then sighed and took the offered appendage. "Okay."

The brunet frowned. He hadn't made a fuss about not being a puppy; hadn't gotten angry because he'd used a dog's order. He was giving up.

"Come on, puppy," he murmured, the notebook still in his other hand, as he led the blond toward the limo waiting for him.

Joey let out a soft whine of distress and dug his heels in when he realized where he was being led to. "I don' wanna get in da car!"

Seto turned toward him sharply, eyebrows rising in surprise. The blond's accent had gotten heavier, his eyes wider, panic clear. "Puppy?"

"Please don' put me in da car! I don' wanna! I'll give ya what ya want just don' make me go in da car!" the smaller teen pleaded, tears forming in his eyes as he tried frantically to get away from him. "We'll do it in da bat'room, 'kay?! Please!"

"I don't want anything from you, puppy," the brunet stated firmly, never once loosening his hold on him, before drawing him into his embrace and forcing him to stay there, even as he squirmed. "I won't even touch you if you don't want. You can sit on the other side of the seat. Okay?"

Joey whimpered and squirmed, clawing weakly at his jacket, before going still with a pitiful nod. "'kay."

Once in the limo and with the blond sitting as far away as possible, Seto frowned and read the poem again, analyzing each line. He wanted to quit? Quit what? …Quit life? Is that what he wanted to quit? And used for other people's pleasure—was he raped? _Regularly?_ Oh God. And…

Beaten on a regular basis. This had to be stopped.

And this 'living life alone' thing would be put to an end as well, along with this belief of not having anyone to love him. These would all be fixed in a matter of minutes.

-x-x-x-

Joey whimpered softly and looked up at the brunet carrying him, his big brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "We gonna go t' ya room now?"

Seto sighed and tilted his head slightly, pondering how he was going to answer. "…No. I'm going to show you to _your_ room, and then I'm going to go to my room and work. You're a very distracting little puppy, you know."

"…So ya don' want me aroun'…?"

"Puppy, I would _love_ to have you around. It's just that when I see you, I want to ravish you. …And I don't think you'd appreciate that."

The blond tilted his head innocently. "Ravish?"

"Molest."

He squeaked in surprise and blushed, looking away quickly. "Eep!"

Seto nodded. "Precisely why I'm leaving you in your room and going to mine." He stepped into one of the guest rooms and placed him down on the bed. "If you leave the room and get lost, just yell for help. I'll come find you." He turned and pointed toward a door on the left. "That's your closet—it's got some clothes that should fit you in there—and through there is the bathroom. My room is directly across from yours. If you need anything, just come over—but knock before you come in."

Joey tilted his head again, blinking, before flashing him a small smile. "'kay."

The brunet managed a small smile in return before leaving the room with the statement, "Call me if you need anything."

Joey looked around the large room silently, noting that though there was a desk, a bed, and a computer, the room was sort of… desolate. Well, he'd deal with that later. He turned and hopped off the bed, making his way into the closet. He was surprised by the amount of clothes, and even more impressed that most of them were his size. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and wandered over to the small wall of drawers. After investigating for a few moments, he found a pair of boxers.

It was time for a shower.

-x-x-x-

For the most part, they stayed out of each other's ways. Joey spent most of his time with his friends or with Mokuba. …He also spent it scurrying into a hiding place when he heard that Seto was coming near. Seto just went back to working. …And he avoided walking near places he knew the blond might be, so he didn't scare him into hiding again and again.

This was the way of life that they knew and went by. The blond's friends had questioned him about only once; he'd replied with a blank stare that had made them so uncomfortable that they dropped the subject. They didn't even try to question Seto. The arguments between the two had been almost non-existent. In fact, the only interaction they had during school was the brunet occasionally helping Joey with his math, which was done quietly, and he moved away as soon as the blond nodded his understanding and did one of the problems by himself to his satisfaction.

Then suddenly all of that came crashing down, and Seto found their fragile, tentative relationship begin to fray, though whether it was turning for something better or something worse he didn't know.

-x-x-x-

_Sob sob._ "He wouldn' say that! He wouldn' do—" _Whimper._

Seto stopped in concern, looking at the blond's door in confusion. Who was Joey talking to? …And why was he crying?

"Don' touch me there-! S-stop! No! D-don'… don', please…" _Whimper sob gasp sob._

Growling, the brunet grabbed the doorknob and pushed, but it was locked. He heard a gasp and began banging on the door angrily. "Joey! Joey, open the door!"

"Kaiba-! Kaiba, help me…!" _**Smack**_ "Ah!"

At hearing the slap dealt to the blond, Seto saw red. He began ramming his shoulder into the door, smirking in satisfaction when it began to give after only a few seconds. It didn't take long for him to break into the room. Of course, by the time he got inside, the perpetrator had gone out the window and down the tree next to it, leaving the crying blond on the bed, his shirt ripped open and his pants down around his knees.

He rushed over to his puppy in concern. "Joey! Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

Joey sobbed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of him. "Don't let him get me again!"

"Puppy, don't cry. Don't cry," he whispered frantically, stroking the blond's cheeks. "Please don't cry."

"No…" He hiccupped and sniffled weakly. "Kaiba… Kaiba, will you protect me? Please?"

Seto leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'll always protect you. I don't want anyone hurting my puppy."

Joey whimpered and rested his hands behind his head, guiding his lips just a little lower. "Kiss me…"

The brunet frowned. "…Are you sure…?"

"Please kiss me… Love your puppy…" The smaller teen batted his eyes at him and his bottom lip began to jut out into a pout. "Make the bad memories go away with good ones, master."

"…Joey, I…" The brunet hesitated before closing his eyes and leaning down the few inches to press their lips together. He slid his hands down the boy's sides slowly, pulling back a little to look at his face.

The blond whimpered and pulled him back down. "No…" He wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and parted his lips, timidly lapping at the other teen's mouth. Seto sucked his tongue into his mouth and slid his hands into the blond's hair, gripping it tightly. "Mm… Mn-!" Joey gasped softly as the brunet broke the kiss with a slurp and blushed as he saw the string of saliva still connecting their mouths. He glanced away quickly.

Seto smiled. "Beautiful. Red is a good color on you."

"Nn…" The blond blushed even more. "Don't say such embarrassing things..."

"But puppy, you're so cute when you blush."

"Am not!"

-x-x-x-

"…Kaiba?"

Seto looked up in surprise and tilted his head. "What is it, puppy?"

Joey fidgeted with his shirt anxiously, then looked up at him under his bangs. "…Would you mind if I stayed in here with you for a while?"

"…No. Wouldn't want anyone touching you when you don't want them to."

The blond smiled sweetly and walked over to flop on the bed, watching the older teen click-click-clack at his computer. After a few minutes had past, he tilted his head innocently and wiggled across the bed to get closer to him. "Kaiba?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say is the most provocative position for a person to be in?"

Seto stopped typing, blinking in surprise, before turning to raise an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

The blond grinned innocently. "Oh, I dunno. Just wondering."

"…Well, I'm not telling you."

"Can I guess?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what would make _you_ horny, Mr. Ice Prince."

The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you feel you absolutely must, I suppose you can _try._"

Joey smiled and sat up on the bed. "Well, I know you're a control freak, so you'd probably like a submissive partner." He looked down at his lap momentarily, then lifted his gaze back to the brunet's. "And you like power trips, so your partner would probably have to do something to show that they need something only you can give them." He fell back onto the bed and wiggled around so his side was facing the older teen, then looked toward him and tilted his head.

Seto nodded slightly. "It sounds like you're on the right track. So far everything makes sense."

The blond nodded absently and rested his hands next to his head, bending his legs so his feet rested flat on the bed. "…You probably like them laying out for you, prone and timid. Maybe with their legs already spread, but done unconsciously. And you wouldn't mind if they were already partly turned on."

"…Sounds about right to me, puppy. But I don't have time for a relationship, so it doesn't matter."

"I see." Joey nodded thoughtfully, then smiled at him innocently. "Hey, Kaiba, will you come to my room tonight? Around ten-thirty?"

The brunet looked up at him skeptically, then nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Good. I'll be waiting!"

Seto watched him leave, frowning. Since he and the blond had shared their first few kisses a few months ago, the blond had been… different. More affectionate, playful even. And he'd stolen kisses when no one else was looking, brushed up against him when it was unnecessary. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Joey was… _flirting_ with him.

-x-x-x-

Ten-thirty rolled around maybe a little faster than he would have liked, but he had said he'd be there. Sighing, Seto stood from his computer and left the room, turning to walk to the room next to his left; since the day he'd found Joey crying on his bed after being attacked, he'd moved him to the room directly next to his that Mokuba didn't already occupy. He could get in through a side door in emergencies, but otherwise, he went and knocked on the door.

He knocked on the blond's door gently. "Joey?"

"…Seto…"

The brunet raised an eyebrow in surprise, then frowned and opened the door. What he found stunned him. …And, to his slight embarrassment, he found himself growing aroused as well.

Joey was sprawled out on his bed, lying on his back. His legs were parted, giving a tantalizing view of his small, tight ass, and his shirt was missing. He had his head thrown back and his moist lips parted, panting softly as he slid his hands over his hard erection. He didn't seem to notice the other teen standing in his doorway.

"Ngh… Ah… hah… Naaaa—" The blond tossed his head weakly. "Setooo…" He gasped and arched his back, toes curling. "Ah… God… Nn… Seto… Seto… Ahn… _Seto…_" Seto groaned softly, stepping into the room and closing the door, before slowly walking over to him. The blond panted softly and arched his back again, one foot sliding across his covers until it fell over the edge of the bed. "Oh God, oh God…" He gasped as his hands were yanked away from his weeping cock and looked up quickly, tears forming in his eyes. "Damn it! I was just about to cum!"

Seto pinned his wrists in one hand above his head and smirked. "That's a shame. Guess I'll just have to help you, won't I, puppy?" As the blond blushed, he slid his free hand down and wrapped it around his puppy's cock. "This is what you wanted, isn't it, puppy? You want your master to get you off?"

Joey blushed even more and gasped, arching his back and bucking his hips against the CEO's hand. "Oh-! God, your hands are so big—"

"Yeah. I can cover more of your cock than you can, huh, puppy?"

"Ah…! Seto, please!"

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Please… what?"

"Move! Move! Move!" the smaller teen begged, trying to relieve his frustration somehow, but no matter how hard he bucked or squirmed, he couldn't get the brunet's hand to move.

Seto smirked and began sliding his hand up and down, licking his lips as the blond let out a keen of pleasure. "Listen to yourself, puppy. All of those erotic noises coming from your mouth, those whimpers and moans; I could just listen to you and get hard. And then arching your back—_God,_ you're flexible. What if I just push your legs up so your ankles are behind your ears and fuck you raw? Or I put your legs over my shoulders and give you the best blowjob you'll ever have? Or—" His smirk grew. "—_Or_ I could bend you over the bed or the desk and have my sinful way with you, make you my bitch."

Joey shuddered and arched his back, letting out a soft, needy moan. "Yes, please…! I'll be your bitch! Let you fuck me, an—an' blow you whenever you want me to an—ah, I'll put my ass up in the air for you, an' I—Seto!"

The brunet tightened his grip on the base of the smaller teen's cock, forcing his orgasm back. "Not until I say, puppy."

"Why?" the blond sobbed, falling limp onto the bed again. "Please, Seto! I need it so bad! Please!"

"Does puppy have any toys?" the older teen whispered, leaning his lips next to the blond's ear. "Vibrators or clamps? Anything fun?" When the other boy shook his head, trembling, he smirked and licked the shell of his ear. "Mind if I go get some of mine?"

The blond let out a whine. "Setooo! Please! Let me cum!"

"You be good and stay here now, puppy."

"But _Seto—_" he began, but then the brunet was whipping off his belt and strapping his wrists together. "Ah…! Please? Please, Seto, don't leave me like this—"

The brunet patted him on the head. "I'll be right back, puppy."

"Seto, please! I—" He cut himself off as Seto disappeared through the door between their rooms. "…Ah…" He looked down at his still hard cock. "…Oh God…"

But then the CEO returned, smirking, with a leather bag. He set it beside him on the bed and slid over him, gently running his fingertips over the blond's chest. "Now, let's see what I can do to my puppy."

Joey whined and tossed his head. "Don't do this to me, please! I just wanna cum—"

"But we can't have that, puppy." Seto dragged the bag closer and began rummaging through it. "Let's see what we've got in here."

The blond whimpered and watched his hands, waiting to see what he was going to be tortured with. All of the men he'd ever been trapped by had never played with him or teased with him. They just fucked him and were done with it. No one had ever taken the time to pleasure him or touch him like this. He really, _really_ wanted to cum; at the same time he really,_ really_ wanted to see what Seto would do.

He whimpered again as the brunet pulled out a rubber ring. "Oh, God, Seto, please don't—" He gasped as the larger teen rolled the rubber ring down his cock and whined, arching his back. "Seto, please—"

Seto put a finger to his lips as his other hand went back into the leather bag. "Patience. You'll get off soon, puppy. Let's just… have some fun first."

Joey groaned as the brunet slid a pair of nipple clamps out of the bag and closed his eyes tightly. "Ahn…" He bit his bottom lip as the alligator clips were closed on his nipples, looking up at the brunet with teary eyes. "…Seto…" He hissed as the clamps were wound tighter, then gasped as the brunet suddenly leaned down and began licking at his clamped nipples, causing an almost unpleasant but pleasurable feeling. "Oh!"

"Mm… If you're too loud, puppy, you're going to wake Mokuba," the CEO stated, smirking, as he reached back into the back. "Perhaps we should muzzle you."

The blond gasped again as a leather gag was pulled out, then began squirming. "No, Seto, please! I'll be quiet, I promise!" He whimpered at the larger teen grabbed his chin and began wrapping the leather straps around his head. He closed his eyes tightly as the other teen buckled the gag around the back of his head and licked his lips, tongue brushing against the piece of leather covering his mouth and parts of his cheeks and chin. "Mm-!"

"Hmm… Poor little puppy, all tied up with nowhere to run…" Seto leaned down and slid his hand down to the blond's stiff cock. "So pretty, with your hair splayed out on the bed and your eyes glowing with so many emotions that you're unable to express… Your long legs spread and your cute little ass in perfect view… You're so fucking beautiful."

Joey tossed his head weakly, teary eyes begging for more. "Mmn-!"

The brunet paused before smirking wickedly and reaching into the bag again. "I've got the perfect thing for you, puppy." His smirk grew as the blond's eyes widened, before he quickly shook his head, as his eyes landed on what he'd just pulled out. "No? But puppy, I thought this was what you wanted." He paused in thought. "…Unless you were just teasing me to get what you want…?" When the head shaking became frantic, he couldn't help a small smile. "I don't think so, puppy. I think you just wanted me to touch you."

"Mm… _Mm…_" The blond tossed his head weakly. "Mm!"

"Naughty puppy. You should be punished." The larger teen pulled out a plastic bottle with a pointed nose, rolling the teen onto his stomach, then held up his hips until the blond placed his knees down. "And I think I know the perfect punishment for a naughty little puppy."

Joey whimpered as he felt the nose of the bottle being pushed into him and wiggled his hips slightly. The only thing this served to do, however, was cause the brunet to shove the nose in a little deeper. He shuddered as he felt a cool, gel-like substance being squeezed into him and bit his bottom lip. He gasped softly as the bottle was removed only to be replaced by a single, slender finger and wiggled his hips again.

The brunet spread the vanilla-scented lubricant slowly, stroking the inside of the smaller teen's tight hole, before adding a second finger. He watched the teen beneath him quiver and smiled to himself, beginning to stretch him. The blond squirmed slightly, a muffled squeak smothered behind the muzzle. He reached over and grabbed the vibrator absently, feeling around for that one spot that would drive the blond wild—

"_MMMN!_" The blond threw his head back, eyes wide, before squirming wildly, trying to get him to touch that spot again.

Seto rubbed his prostate softly, squirting some lubricant onto the vibrator, before spreading the blond's cheeks and pressing the tip of it into the blond's now slick hole. "And this is just the beginning of your punishment, puppy." He pushed the vibrator in until it was pressed against the blond's prostate and rubbed his hip comfortingly before flipping the switch that turned it on.

Joey screamed into the muzzle and arched his back, squirming wildly to get away. "_Mm! Mm! MMN!_"

The brunet sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the smaller teen across his lap, laying one arm across his back where his spine met his hips to keep him from bucking his hips back and forth. Once the blond was rendered immobile, he stroked the smaller teen's ass cheeks affectionately, closing his eyes as the little blond's trembling caused his erection to become just a little more painful. Pausing only a moment more, he brought his hand up, then brought it back down with a sharp 'smack' against one of the blond's cheeks.

"Mm!" The blond squirmed wildly, eyes going wide again, before he got another sharp spike of fire traveling through his nerves. "Mm! Mmnk!"

Seto's smirk grew wicked as he watched the blond try to wriggle away from him while he brought his hand down on his ass again, his body trembling from the sensations he was feeling. The poor puppy just didn't know how erotic he was, all tied up and squirming to get away. …Especially if, while he struggled, he caused some delicious friction to the brunet's cock.

Joey squirmed madly, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what to think about Seto doing this to him. None of the men his father had lost him to ever tortured him like this; as long as they got _their_ pleasure, he was allowed to have his. The brunet seemed to take pleasure just out of torturing him, humiliating him. But, the weird thing was…

He _enjoyed_ the torture and humiliation, at least right here, right now.

Seto watched as the blond slowly stopped moving, having exhausted himself struggling. Deciding that he'd finally had enough, he stroked the smaller teen's ass cheeks soothingly, as if to apologize for his rough behavior. "Has puppy learned his lesson?"

The blond whimpered and nodded, closing his eyes tightly and causing tears to slide down his cheeks. He looked up at the older teen pleadingly as he was rolled onto his back, straining his hips upward then back down to try and fuck the vibrator still sheathed within him. He gasped softly as the CEO grabbed his throbbing cock before letting out a pathetic sigh, knowing that he wouldn't be getting his pleasure that easily.

"Hmm… Since you were such a good puppy and took your punishment so well, I think it's time for a little reward, don't you think, puppy?" The brunet smirked as the smaller teen looked up at him hopefully. "You like that thought?" He slid his hand down and slowly pulled the vibrator out of him. "Let's take this out."

Joey gasped softly in relief and disappointment, squirming his legs a little and arching his back. "Mmn! Mnf mm!"

Seto leaned down and kissed the bridge of his nose, biting on it gently before licking from the tip of his nose up to the top of his forehead. He slid his hands up and carefully unbuckled the gag, stroking the boy's hair affectionately. "You're such a good puppy, Joey. If you stay quiet, I might even let your hands free."

"Okay, Seto," the blond answered softly, quickly nodding his acquiescence. "I'll do whatever you want me to, Master!"

The older teen growled appreciatively. "I like that. Keep calling me 'Master.' Let me dominate you, own you, take care of you, and worship you. Let me make you feel like you're loved and cared for like you always should have been," he murmured, his warm breath hissing into the blond's ear. "You're so beautiful. How anyone could stand to put marks upon your beautiful skin, how anyone could stand to make your face twist into anything other than joy or pleasure, is beyond me."

A blush crossed Joey's cheeks, making him appear sweet and innocent, at least momentarily, before his brows furrowed together and he glanced away, frowning in disappointment. "…I… I'm not… as good as you make me out to be…" He looked back up at him. "I'm never going to measure up to what you think about me, Seto. What's going to happen to me when you finally realize I'm not as amazing as you thought?"

"That's the problem, Joey," the brunet stated darkly, scowling. "You don't think highly of yourself. I'm not about to use you and dump you. …You don't deserve that." He raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to spank you again?"

The blond's cheeks flared a darker shade of red. "No! I'll take your word for it!"

Seto smiled slightly and lay the blond down on the center of the bed. "Good puppy. Now, be a good boy and spread your legs for your master."

Joey blushed even darker and turned his head away, opening his legs and biting his bottom lip. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy." He patted the smaller teen on the head, stroking his hair for a moment, before shoving a finger into him again. "Hmm… Not as slick as I'd like you to be…" He hooked his arm under the blond's knees and pushed him back, leaving his sweet, puckered anus exposed. "Wouldn't want my puppy hurting _too_ badly in the morning, after all."

The blond squeaked and closed his eyes tightly. "D-don't look at me there!"

"Hmm?" The brunet smirked. "Silly puppy, I've already seen you here."

"T-this is different! Don't!"

"But you're so cute when you blush." He pressed a kiss to the blond's thigh as he gently pushed the nose of the bottle of lubricant into his tight anus again. "If you could see yourself right now, you'd be so aroused, I promise you. …Hmm…" His lips twisted into a smirk. "Maybe I should videotape this so you could."

"_No!_ Seto, please don't!" The smaller teen's eyes widened. "What if someone got hold of it? T-they'd say you were just sleeping with a _whore—_"

Seto sighed and closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Joey, please. You're not a whore."

"But I'm not at the same level you are," he answered softly, looking away from him. "You're so rich, and I'm so poor… I'm the lowest in society… A stupid mutt who can't even protect himself from his father."

"That was not your fault," the brunet snarled, grabbing his golden hair and forcing him to make eye-contact. "You listen to me, Joey. You may be a mutt, but you're _my_ mutt. And how could you protect yourself from someone you don't want to hurt? You've got a good heart—it may be scratched up and dented, and it may have a few cracks—but it's still good! Don't you _ever_ think otherwise!"

Joey whimpered and bit his bottom lip, tears forming in his eyes. "Why would you want a broken mutt like me when you could find someone you could be seen in public with?"

The brunet raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Mutt, in case you haven't realized, I'm seen with you in public quite often. Mokuba likes you and your friends; I usually come along to make sure nothing happens to him. Do you know how many times I've had to pay the media to keep from releasing pictures of us fighting? …Of course the worst ones were the pictures they said were part of a lovers' spat."

The smaller teen squeaked in disbelief. "Lovers' spat?!"

"Yes. …And I can assure you that there are some female employees at work that would be _delighted_ if we got together." The older teen smirked. "I should give them a raise for starting me thinking about it."

"Eh?!"

"Three females employees at work, mutt. They cornered me and practically attacked me with a magazine that said that we were secretly a couple." He shuddered slightly, grimacing. "I swear to God, they're the spawn of Satan."

"…Because they don't like the idea of us being together…?" Joey questioned softly, frowning as well.

Seto scowled. "No, stupid! Did you not just hear me!? They'd be delighted! …Hell. One of them threatened that if I didn't bring you into Kaiba Corp. soon, she'd eat my head." The blond couldn't help but giggle at that. The brunet raised an eyebrow. "You think that's funny?"

The smaller teen giggled again. "You're afraid of a girl!"

"That's not true." He paused in thought. "…I'm afraid of three."

"Ngk-! You're making yourself look bad!"

Seto smiled slightly and sighed. "And about your earlier question… I'd want a broken mutt…" He leaned down and began kissing and nipping the blond's throat. "So I could put you back together… and make you whole again…"

"Ah…!" Joey blushed and gasped as the brunet shoved a finger into him, smearing the lubricant he'd added only minutes ago. "Ooh! Seto! Aahhh…!" The blond let out a squeak. "Nooo… Stop touching me there…!" He arched his back and gasped again, closing his eyes tightly and biting his bottom lip. "Setooo… Master… Ah…" He opened his eyes quickly as he felt the belt around his wrists being jerked on. "Seto?"

"You've been a good puppy, acting so cute and innocent, so I think you deserve a reward." The brunet smiled again. "And I want your arms around me as I make love to you."

The blond blushed, brows furrowing together. "…Make love to me…?"

The larger teen raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I pick on you just because it's fun?"

"…Yes…?"

"_Wrong._ I've always been attracted to you, puppy. I wanted you to pay attention to me. …But you never would unless I insulted you." The brunet frowned. "I've always thought you were beautiful. It hurt, knowing you hated me, and knowing that I'd made you hate me. I'd ruined my own chances."

Joey frowned. "Seto…"

"I watched you for _so_ long. I watched you paying attention to your friends, smiling and laughing with _them,_ having fun with _them,_ loving _them._ I hated them. I wanted you to pay attention to _me._" The brunet sighed and looked away from him, frowning, as he sat up from leaning over him. "That must make me seem more like a bastard than you thought I was before. I'm such a jerk."

The blond tilted his head, then lifted his hands, gently unbuttoning the CEO's shirt. "Yeah. You're a jerk."

Seto's brows furrowed together in confusion as looked back down at the blond. "What are you doing?"

"I'm takin' off your shirt."

"…Why?"

The blond looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Because Master promised to reward his puppy. If you'll please notice, I'm still hard as a rock."

The larger teen sighed and tried brushing his hands away. "Puppy, I'm sorry. Let me suck you off and then I'll get out of your hair."

"…You know, you're kind of pathetic," the blond stated, smacking one of his hands away as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. "Just assuming that I'd think you're the scum of the earth. And you've probably noticed, but you're not actually the most socially adept. So… you picking on me to get my attention like a little kid is kind of cute."

"…Really…? You don't think I'm a jerk?" the brunet asked skeptically, rolling his shoulders until his shirt slid off his shoulders and down his arms to rest at his elbows.

"Oh, I think you're a jerk; don't get me wrong. …But you're a cute jerk." Joey smiled sweetly as he ran his hands up the brunet's chest and back down, then began fiddling with his pants. "And I'm willing to call you my master. Will you let me be your puppy, Seto?"

Seto sighed and shook his head. "I will never understand you."

"Why would you want to? I'm nutty and I like being dominated by you." He smiled again. "That's all that should matter."

The brunet bit his lip as the smaller teen unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then groaned as the blond's small hands slipped under his boxers and began fondling him, pushing the articles of clothing out of the way. "Ah… Puppy… I…"

"Make love to me, Master…" the blond whispered, reaching down to rub his own throbbing cock. "Oh… Mm, I want to feel you inside me… Want you over me, owning me, claiming me as yours… Making sure that if anyone hurts me… it'll only be you… teaching your naughty, _naughty_ puppy a lesson…"

Seto groaned and grabbed the blond's wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock to pull off the cock ring. "Mm… You little minx… _Mine._"

Joey gasped as the brunet slapped his hand away from his cock, positioning himself to plunge into him. "S-Seto?"

The brunet growled, gripping the smaller teen's hips tightly, before sliding into him swiftly. "_Mine!_"

"_Oh!_ Seto! Ah!" The blond squirmed in his grip, gasping again before grabbing the CEO's shoulders. "Oh, oh, oh… Seto… Ngh…" He bucked his hips upward, trying to find the rhythm the brunet had made almost immediately. "Oh. Oh God."

Seto latched onto the blond's throat and began sucking and nibbling, his grip on the smaller teen's hips tightening. "Mine, mine, mine… _Mine._" He slid his hands up the blond's sides before slipping behind his back, yanking him closer. "My puppy. Mine."

"Oh! Seto! Aaaahhhhh!" Joey threw his head back, lifting his legs to hook over the brunet's hips. "Harder, harder! Give it to me, Seto!" He gasped and tossed his head from side to side, tears forming in his eyes as the larger teen rammed into him harder. "Oh. Oh, oh God! Ah-! Oh, Seto! Right there! Oh!"

The brunet moaned softly as the smaller teen dug his nails into his back, letting out a hiss as the boy trembled in his arms. "You're beautiful. So _fucking_ beautiful. I love you. I _love_ you. Don't you _ever_ leave me, you little mutt. You're mine. _Mine._" He sighed softly as he looked down at the blond in his arms and bit down on his bottom lip softly. "…Mine…"

"Yours… Yours… Seto… Always yours… Ah…" The smaller teen sucked in a breath quickly. "Seto, I—I want—" He gasped and arched his back as the brunet grabbed his cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. "God! Seto! Aahhh!"

The CEO grunted softly and sped up his thrusts, pulling him closer. "Gods, puppy, you're so tight… So hot… You make me want to fuck you raw until you're begging me to stop… Begging me to let you rest… at least for a moment…"

"Seeeto! Ah! Eeh, Seto, Master…" Joey gasped, eyes going wide as a few tears slid down his cheeks. "Oh God, Seto—I'm going to—" He bit his bottom lip as the brunet looked down at him, his blue eyes locking with his. He gasped again as he felt himself tensing, ready to blow, before letting out a soft cry. "Seto!"

Seto smirked as the blond reached his orgasm, stroking his cock quickly to keep milking him, keeping their gazes locked. He hissed as the blond's muscles clamped down on his cock. He thrust into him a few times, groaning, before letting out a snarl as he reached his own orgasm, letting the blond's tight channel milk him just as he'd done for the smaller boy. He shuddered, groaning again, before slumping down on top of the blond bonelessly.

The smaller teen nuzzled his neck lovingly. "Thank you, Seto."

"Hmm… No." He leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank _you._"

-x-x-x-

"Hey, Kaiba, we need you to look this paper over before we can start off on it—Well hello."

The blond flinched and turned his head nervously to find a woman in a tan business suit raising a slim black brow at him, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. "...Hi…"

Seto rolled his eyes but didn't look away from the papers he was already looking over. "Shiranui, this is Joey Wheeler. Joey, this is Hana Shiranui. Make small talk if you absolutely must."

Hana smiled sweetly. "Ah, the kid Kaiba's been pining over for years. I see." She strode over to the brunet's desk and slammed the papers down on top of his already fairly large stack. "Read this over, sweet cheeks, or I'll steal your puppy away from you."

He shot her a glare. "My puppy. Go find your own."

"She's currently crying her eyes out because your software manager told her that the reason she didn't get the blueprints she needed of the new duel disk was because she was an inadequate employee. Apparently she needed your signature because _she_ didn't have the authority. Do the world a favor and go tell that asshole just how much higher up on the payroll Rika is. That asshole needs to be taken down a peg. Not only does he think he's better than everyone else—_including you—_he's sexist. I don't like that. It makes me angry. You _know_ how much of a pain in the ass I can be when I'm angry."

Seto narrowed his eyes and stood, clenching his hands into fists. "These morons should know that you, Rika, and Hatoko are second only to Mokuba and me when it comes to authority. Hell, you could walk in with a _bomb_ and no one should stop you."

Hana raised an eyebrow. "You know, I did that once. Everyone started avoiding me for a while after that."

"Why the hell did you have a bomb in my building!?"

"…Rika wanted to go to the country after work and watch it explode."

"_You people are going to kill me!_"

Joey watched the brunet storm out of the room and tilted his head innocently. "Um…"

"Don't worry," Hana sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "He gets grumpy whenever he hears that someone made Rika cry. She may be tougher than nails, but if someone's just being plain mean, she can't help it."

"…Are you one of the women he's afraid of?"

"Me? Yes. …Rika, however, is the one who cornered him about you first." She smiled innocently. "Would you like to hear the story?"

"Oh God yes!" he exclaimed, leaning forward attentively.

"Hmm… Where to start… Oh! Okay, so it was a few months ago—"

"_SETO FREAKING KAIBA!"_

_Seto winced, eyes widening, before he looked up slowly at the door of his office. It slammed open to show a girl in jeans and a white blouse. He noticed she was more dressed up than usual; she was wearing shoes. She was only a few inches taller than Yugi, but the fierce look in her piercing grey eyes made him shiver._

"…_Rika?"_

"_You're dating Joey Wheeler!? What the hell! I thought I was your friend! WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?!" she screamed, beating him with a magazine._

"_Ow! What the hell are you talking about?! __**OW!**__ Rika, what the hell?!" He tried to bat her away, but she was stubborn._

"_What is this picture?! You guys look like you're about to start making out right here! Where was I when you got together, huh?! I AM OFFICIALLY OFFENDED!"_

_He looked at the picture in confusion before sighing loudly. "Rika, we're in another—"_

"_Whoa. Who pissed Rika off now?" Hana asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked into the room._

_Seto sighed again. "She overreacted—"_

"_Overreacted? OVERREACTED?! YOU'RE SEXING UP THE BLOND AND __**I'M**__ OVERREACTING!?"_

"_I'M NOT SEXING UP ANYONE!" he shouted back, face turning red. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Well why not!?" a woman with short brown hair and wearing a business dress asked, scowling at him. "You like him; pay some attention to him!"_

"_Shut up, Hatoko!"_

"…_So what juicy pictures did they get?" Hana added, striding over and plucking the poor mangled piece of media from her friend's hand._

_Rika huffed. "I didn't check. I was too mad at Kaiba."_

"_Ah. Oh, look at this one! You guys aren't fighting in this one!"_

"…_He looks like he's about to kiss your face off," Hatoko stated, smiling a little. "Look at his eyes. Such passion."_

"…_He's going to cry," Rika stated softly, frowning._

_Both Hatoko and Hana frowned as well. "What?"_

"_How can you tell?"_

_She pointed at the blond's face. "That's not passion of anger. It's passion of revenge; it's for putting him through such pain." She looked at the brunet in front of her and frowned. "What did you say? Why does he look like his world just ended?"_

"_Why is he favoring his left leg?" Hatoko added, raising an eyebrow._

_Rika looked back at the picture quickly. "Where?! …JOEY IS WOUNDED! WE MUST SAVE HIM!"_

"_You'll save him by leaving him alone!" Seto snarled, grabbing the magazine and beginning to hit them with it. "Get out, get out, get out! We all have jobs to do and you'd only end up giving him a heart attack anyway, you freaks!"_

"_I wouldn't give him a heart attack!" the smallest girl declared. "He'd be delighted with me!"_

_Seto slammed the door of his office in their faces._

"—So then we hacked his personal computer and flooded it with porn," Hana finished, smiling brightly.

"Oh. …This one?" Joey asked, pointing at the computer on the desk.

She shook her head. "Nah, the one at home. He may still have some stuff on it, for all we know. …Or is that what you wanted to know?" she asked slyly, smirking.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "If I say yes, are you gonna hold it against me?"

"…Child, you make me love you."

"What?! OhmiGOD, what are you doing?! _What are you doing!?_"

Seto raised an eyebrow as he walked back in and sighed. "…Joey, are you uncomfortable with her molesting you?"

"_What kind of question is that?!_" the blond shrieked, shoving the woman away quickly. "Of _course_ I'm uncomfortable with it! I'm uncomfortable with _anyone_ molesting me!"

"…You're going to hate me."

Joey paused in trying to right his shirt and gazed at him warily. "…Why?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, Rika and Hatoko are on their way to meet you."

"_Why would you __**do**__ that to me?!_" the smaller teen shrieked in horror, before hiding himself beneath the other boy's desk. "_NO!_"

Hana sighed and crossed her arms, frowning. "…We're taking them out to lunch, Kaiba. You catch up on your work."

"Psh. You just want to pump him for information about how well I've been treating him," the brunet muttered, walking over to his desk. "Just don't let any men near him. I don't want anyone touching my puppy. …Even though I have to share him with _you._"

"_Share?!_ I thought you were supposed to be strong and protect me!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing onto his leg desperately. "Don't let them take me!"

Seto sighed softly. "…Joey, either they take one of us or they take us both. They'll treat you better if I'm not there." He shot them a glare. "Because they like to see me squirm."

Rika burst into the room with a war. "The boy is MINE!"

"Take him and go," the CEO sighed, waving them all away. "Just go. Please."

"_Seto!_" Joey exclaimed again, but then the tiny woman had his ankles in a death grip and was dragging him away. "_**Traitor!**_"

The brunet raised an eyebrow as the two disappeared out the door, where he heard Hatoko squeaked in delight. "She's wearing sneakers today. What's the occasion?"

Hana smiled brightly, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm taking her on a romantic horse ride after work."

"…You're trying as hard as you can to get into her pants, aren't you?" he asked skeptically, to which she sighed and visibly deflated. "She's so innocent! She can't take a hint! Do you _know_ how long I've had to do myself when I get home from our dates?!"

"…Since you started dating."

"_Exactly!_"

-x-x-x-

"So guess what happened to me today," Joey ordered, sliding between his lover and the desk. He leaned back against the desk and raised an eyebrow, frowning. "After you abandoned me to be molested and abused by those cruel, cruel women."

Seto paused. "…You had an eating contest with Hatoko?"

"No. She had one with Rika. They can really pack it away, can't they?"

"…Yes…?"

"So this guy I know and don't like tries to lead me away from them." He looked down at his nails, raising his other brow so his expression turned from blank to skeptical. "It was a man that my dad lost me to a few times. Pretty prestigious guy. Broke into your house once." He paused to watch the brunet's face twist into an expression of hatred and anger. "I started to panic a little. …Guess what Rika did."

The angry expression suddenly faded form the older teen's face as he paled. "Did she do the thing with the—with the—spoon and the glass of ice water?!"

Joey blinked innocently. "…She could have done it with a spoon and a glass of ice water?"

"…What did she do?" he asked tiredly. "Did it involve pickles?"

"No. She used a pair of chopsticks, an empty ramen bowl, and a few pickled onions that Hatoko didn't want. …Didn't get to see what she did with them…"

Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Believe me, if you had, you'd be even more traumatized. Just be glad she took the fight away before she did anything. I mean,_ really;_ sometimes she just breaks bones because she can."

The blond squeaked. "She does_ what?!_"

"Hard to believe that Hana is the seme, isn't it?"

"…Nah, she's a real sweetie if she doesn't feel threatened. …Almost wanted to take her as a puppy myself," he muttered, shrugging.

"Tch. That's why I hired her. You just want to please her."

"Yeah, but she makes sure that she pleases you in return, right?"

"Indeed." He sighed. "If one of her projects fails, she comes in sobbing and offering her resignation."

"Ah." Joey paused. "…How many times has that happened?"

"Twice."

"I see. …Sooo…" The blond lifted his leg and slowly began to trail his foot along the older teen's calf. "Do you… have a little spare time…?"

Seto hissed and reached forward, grabbing the blond's hips and dragging him into his lap. "For you? All the time in the world."

-x-x-x-

"So she put the chopsticks through his—"

"Yes."

"And then she used the bowl to smash his—"

"Yes."

"And then the pickled onions went—"

"Yes."

Hatoko raised an eyebrow at the horrified look on the blond's face. "You asked. I gave you a general idea. You guessed the rest by yourself. Not my fault."

"…Still hard to believe that such a sweet little thing like Rika could do such horrible things to a person," Seto commented, pulling the blond into his embrace.

"Yeah. Of course, then Rika spent the rest of the evening upset. She was still a little teary when Hana took her on that horse ride."

The brunet nodded. "Ah. So she finally got laid."

Joey looked up at him quickly, appalled. "She nearly killed a man and all you can think about is Hana getting laid!?"

"You can't say he didn't have it coming," he sighed, shaking his head. "And really, Hana's more pleasant all around if she's laid, and Rika keeps to herself because she's so embarrassed. More work gets done more willingly and I don't get bugged by crazy women."

"Ha. Until Hana comes in and starts telling the sex stories that embarrass Rika into hiding," Hatoko cut in, smiling.

Seto paused. "Puppy, let's go home early."

"Sounds good to me. …And you can start coming to work by yourself again. As much as I like office sex, it's just not worth dealing with your employees." He looked up at the brunet and smiled. "And Mokuba said I could play some of his games."

"I see." He patted the blond on the butt to get him moving faster. "Hurry up, unless you want to be cornered by Hana."


End file.
